


Sleep interruptus

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sq prompt: Emma and Regina are not dating yet. Emma has a nightmare and poofs herself to the mansion, into Regina's bed, clutching to her like a monkey. Regina, being half asleep, allows it and cuddles further into her, and the next morning they both pretend to be asleep to make it last. Henry walk in, questions them, and hell breaks loose trying to defend themselves. In the end it still turns out alright:D by anon via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep interruptus

When her mattress shifted and cold limps hugged her from behind Regina barely reacted, her brain too fuggy due to the sleep to even consider it blasting the offending lump away. A part of her stilled for a second, ready to wake up if it was needed but when her nose registered the soft chamomile scent from the body and recognized it as Emma Swan she let herself relax.

“Go back to your house” She muttered, her words a little bit slurred as she tried to keep her unconsciousness for a little while.

“Can’t, nightmare” The blonde woman said yawning, her lips grazing softly Regina’s shoulder creating goosebumps on the brunette’s skin.

Regina sighed and nodded, allowing Emma to keep hugging her as long as she maintained the duvet, sleep soon taking them away and erasing that part of the night from their memories as Emma’s hand found her way under the older woman’s nightgown.

A few hours later though, when Regina opened her eyes and found a still very asleep Emma on her arms, she had a second of pure confusion before her mind provided her with what had happened the night before. As surprised as she was she found herself relaxing and wanting to sleep for a little more, her arms circling the younger woman’s waist tighter when she felt the blonde move and yawn, ready to wake up.

Out of pure reflex, Regina closed her own eyes and pretended to be asleep, afraid of what Emma would think of her. The blonde woman’s body stilled for a second and, after a few moments, relaxed, nuzzling Regina’s chest with her nose and sighing contently while Regina kept her eyes firmly closed.

After a few more seconds Regina reopened her eyes only to find an asleep-looking Emma sprawled all over her with a soft smile pushing the corner of her lips, Regina hummed and nodded, her foggy brain asking for another quick nap when someone entered in the room and broke the spell both Emma and her where in.

“Mom, we are going to be late to…” Henry burst in before noticing the two lumps in bed. “Ma?”

Emma opened her eyes and moved as far away from Regina as possible without falling from the bed and the brunette covered her entire body with the sheets, trying to regain the modesty that she hadn’t quite loose but still felt lacking.

“Henry” Regina said while blushing furiously “How many times have I told you that you cannot enter without knocking first?”

“But what is Ma doing here?” The boy asked ignoring his brunette’s mother scolding. “Are you seeing each other?”

“No” “Of course not” Said both of them at the same time while trying to calm themselves.

“Emma had a nightmare last night” Regina started after shooting Emma a wounded look because of the blonde’s answer to the previous question.

“And you let her sleep with you?” The teenager asked skeptically while Emma blushed profusely, her arms hugging her midsection while looking back and forth between Henry and Regina with a full body blush covering her neck and cheeks.

“My magic sent me here kid” The blonde said, effectively cutting Regina’s own response to that “And your mother let me crash with her”

“And then she let you sleep with her” The boy said once again with his right eyebrow raised.

“I was too sleepy to think another possible solution” Regina retorted completely mortified thinking briefly on the few moments in which she had actually consider returning back to sleep when she had found Emma nestled on her arms a few minutes before.

“It was instinct” Emma added “I mean, my magic” She tried to explain when both Regina and Henry turned to look at her with the same incredulous look on their faces.

Henry sighed and shook his head before turning and closing the door.

“I’m calling gramps” He called from the other side “I’m going to tell him that we are going to be late for breakfast”

“Henry, that won’t be necessary” Regina said as she finally stood up and reached for the door, just when she was about to open it and try to explain the boy that nothing was going on Emma cleared her throat at her back and coughed.

“Thank you for letting me stay”

Regina closed her eyes for a second before turning, noticing Emma’s vulnerable attitude now that Henry was out.

“Anytime” She found herself saying as she approached the bed once again, carefully grabbing the pillow she had dropped earlier.

Emma smiled for a second before nodding, another blush replacing the first.

“Maybe… you could stay here whenever you have nightmares” The brunette added while looking at her hands and refusing to acknowledge that Emma would probably be beaming at that moment. “If you want of course”

For a few seconds nothing happened and then, as she was about to look, Emma’s arms encircled her hugging her for a moment before letting her go.

“Thank you”

Regina sighed and stood while trying to keep her smile to minimum.

“Anytime” She repeated “And now I think it’s time to go and find our son before he tells something to your parents even harder to explain.”


End file.
